


Spring Rain

by Paranoic_Still_Life



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoic_Still_Life/pseuds/Paranoic_Still_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after Ichigo regains his powers. A short late-night written drabble inspired by a haiku. (written: 9/11/12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Rain

"In spring rain

A pretty girl

yawning. -ISSA"

It was early April and they had just entered the rainy season. The rain spread over Karakura town, slow at first before turning into a heavy shower. It drizzled down from the sky pattering on the pavement. Ichigo Kurosaki scratched his head, looking out the window and yawning.

"Take an umbrella," Yuzu commanded, thrusting a black umbrella into his hand.

"Ichigo," Karin caught his attention by grabbing his sleeve, "Have a good day..."

He nodded, giving a small smile to his two sisters before walking out the door.

\--

It was cold. Rukia sat on the telephone pole, her hand turned palm-upward towards the sky as she caught cold rain drops in her small hand. She jumped down, seeing Ichigo at last.

"What're you doing up there?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"Waiting on you," she told him in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You're soaked," he grumbled, holding the umbrella over her head. She laughed, tucking a strand of short black hair behind her ear. It had seemed like ages since they had talked like this. Ichigo looked over her, studying her speech and taking in the site of the raven-haired girl, drenched in the spring rain.

"You look like a drowned rabbit," he snorted.

"Hey!" she growled, blushing and kicking him in the shin.

"Haha! Ouch! What was that for, midget!?" he growled quizzically, mussing her wet hair.

"Did you just call me a-unf!" He dropped his jacket on her head – his personal way of telling her to shut up.

She looked up and smiled at him as he held the umbrella over her. "You'll get wet like that..."

"I'm fine, I'm a guy," he insisted but stood a little closer to her. She smiled and huddled closer under the umbrella as they walked, "It's been a while, huh?" he asked, looking down at her with a shy smirk.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Nothing...want ice cream?"

"Ichigo...you dummy. It's too cold for ice cream." she laughed, blushing – happier than she had ever felt in the past sixteen months.


End file.
